


Cold Days & Warm Nights

by sunflower_swan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas at the Burrow (Harry Potter), F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Hermione's at the Burrow for Christmas. So is Fred. Dramatic confessions happen at night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Cold Days & Warm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> **Hermione's Nook (FB) Kissmas 2020**  
>  Prompt: knuckle kiss

Christmas at the Burrow. Nothing else could quite compare to the warmth and love that wrapped the Weasley home like one of Molly’s homemade sweaters. Harry and Hermione had been invited to spend their Winter hols there, and they both eagerly accepted, though for different reasons; Hermione secretly hoped the twins would take time away from the shop. Well… one twin in particular.

On Christmas Eve, her wish came true and the asymmetrical house was full to the brim with Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione. Then Christmas Day dawned bright with freshly fallen snow from the night before, and in the afternoon they all took the opportunity to get out of the house and make the most of everyone's day off.

Hermione walked in step beside Ginny, snow crunching underfoot, following the footprints left by Percy, Ron, and Harry. Suspicious laughter reached her ears from Fred and George behind them, right before a white streak whizzed past her ear and smacked Percy in the back of the head. She squealed and ducked just in time as an entire arsenal of enchanted snowballs sailed overhead.

After a long snowball fight that left them all flushed and gasping from glee, Hermione lay on her back, giggling and catching her breath. Through the icy mist floating in the air, she spotted a red cardinal on a snowy branch and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

A body flopped down next to her and she peeked open a cautious eye. Fred smirked at her with rosy cheeks and a playful glint in his eye, causing Hermione’s stomach to twist.

“Alright there, ‘Mione?” he asked.

There was no place in the world she would rather be than right here, in this dazzling white field, on this crystalline day, with this particular group of people. Well… one person especially, who at this moment made her breath hitch by his mere proximity. 

She had always nursed a tiny bit of a crush on Fred at school, despite him seeming to be the antithesis of her. His near-death at the final battle with Voldemort made the feelings that had been simmering just below the surface of her subconscious come to a full rolling boil, knowing how close she had come to losing him forever.

So many things she wanted to tell Fred but somehow the moment never seemed right… like now for instance.

“Oi, Earth to Hermione.” Fred waved a hand in front of her face, forehead creasing.

Shaking her head to bring her back to the present, she stuttered, “Y- Yeah… sorry just… thinking.” 

Fred gave her a wink and pushed himself up to standing. “Come on,” he held out a hand, “let’s get you out of this snow. I think it’s starting to freeze your brain.” He chuckled.

~~~~~

The sun was beginning to set as they made their way back to the house and through the garden gate. A flock of birds rose up and out of a nearby tree and flew away all at once, dark figures soaring across the purple and pink-streaked sky. Hermione could not feel her fingers or toes though she did not mind because the day had been so delightful.

At the end of the evening festivities, everyone retired to their rooms, tired from a full day of fun and looking forward to a nice lie-in on Boxing Day. Hermione was kipping on a cot in Ginny’s room and finding it difficult to sleep. Fragments of the day kept replaying in her mind: Fred’s effortless mirth after initiating a gruelling snowball fight… the twinkle in his copper eyes helping her up… feeling, even through her gloves, the way his grip on her hand tightened just a little bit before letting go… 

After tossing and turning for hours, unable to find rest, she crept down the staircase to the cosy living room. Hermione sat on the oval, braided wool hearth rug, mesmerized by the dancing flames of the crackling fire. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, breathing in the comforting aroma of the burning beech wood.

Footsteps in the hall startled her and she turned to see a sheepish face peering around a corner.

“Fred!” Hermione whispered. “Wh-- You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry,” Fred said, the corner of his mouth quirking up. He moved into the room, grabbing a crocheted afghan off the back of the sofa. “I thought I heard someone come downstairs and came to see who it was.”

Hermione felt a tingle rush through her extremities when Fred settled in next to her, draping one side of the blanket around her and the other side around him. Her heart did a backflip somersault in her chest when she pulled her side higher around her frame and it resulted in Fred leaning closer; their shoulders pressed together. He smelled like patchouli and mischief, and Hermione inhaled deeply, drinking it in like she was dehydrated in the desert.

_ Now. _ Hermione’s brain nudged.  _ You’ve been waiting years for the right moment… it is now. _

“I --”

“I --”

They both started.

“Sorr --”

“You go --”

Glancing at each other, Hermione tittered. Fred mimed zipping his lips then gestured at Hermione, indicating she could speak first.

“Um --” She swallowed the nerves she felt trying to burst out. “Why were you awake to hear me sneak downstairs?”

The soft firelight flickered across his face. Hermione bit the corner of her lip, watching as the freckles scattered across his nose became highlighted in the dim glow. 

He grinned. “Couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Same.” She nodded.

“Hey, “Mione?” Fred licked his lips.

“Yeah?” 

“Before I lose my nerve, I want to tell you something.” His hand reached out -- what in reality was a minimal distance but to Hermione felt like a great expanse -- and softly tucked under her hand, slowly pulling it closer to him. “I-- I really… really like you. When I’m around you, it’s like my heart will explode out of my chest. And today… you looked so beautiful. I --”

Without taking his eyes from Hermione’s, he brought her hand to his mouth and delicately pressed his lips to her knuckles.

Warmth spread from her hand, up her arm, and through her entire body. Hermione melted at the confession, almost too overwhelmed for words.

When he withdrew, he kept ahold of her hand and rested his chin against her fingers, eyebrows drawn together. “Say something?” he breathed.

“Oh, Fred.” Hermione cupped his cheek with her free hand. “I really, really like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all! <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
